The Kamehameha Wave
のカメハメ |Rōmaji title = Kamesen'nin no Kamehameha |Literal title = The Turtle Hermit's Kamehameha |Series = db |Number = 8 |Saga = Emperor Pilaf Saga |Manga = Fanning the Flame *Kame Kame Kame Kame Kame Chameleon *At Sixes and Sevens |Airdate = April 16, 1986 |English Airdate = October 28, 1995 |Previous = The Ox King on Fire Mountain |Next = Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch }} のカメハメ |''Kamesen'nin no Kamehameha''|lit. "The Turtle Hermit's Kamehameha"}} is the eighth episode of Dragon Ball and the eighth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on April 16, 1986. Its original American airdate was October 28, 1995. Summary Goku and Chi-Chi finally make it to the Kame House. However, Chi-Chi is a little skeptical about whether or not that is Master Roshi, so she throws her helmet blade to see if he could dodge it. He senses the attack but not soon enough to dodge it. While Chi-Chi berates him, the Turtle Hermit pulls out his Hermit Club Card as proof. Chi-Chi apologizes and pulls out the blade from Master Roshi's forehead. Master Roshi then talks to Goku in secret and says that he will let them use the Bansho Fan if Goku sets him up on a date with Bulma. Goku agrees, and the master also mentions not to tell Chi-Chi about the deal. While searching for the Bansho Fan, Turtle mentions that Master Roshi was last using it as a placemat. The hermit says that he threw it out because it was sticky from some juice he spilled on it. Master Roshi then decides to go to Fire Mountain himself to put out the fire. After calling Baby Gamera, the three were on their way. Upon arriving at Fire Mountain, Ox-King rushes to greet his old master, and Master Roshi immediately falls to the ground (riding around in circles made him dizzy). After berating Ox-King for killing people over his treasure in his castle, the mighty giant begs for his forgiveness. Meanwhile, Master Roshi pulls Goku and Bulma aside and explains the deal he made with Goku. At first, Bulma gets very mad, but Master Roshi points out that the Dragon Ball is still inside the castle. Bulma will only go on a date with him when the hermit puts out the fire. After taking off his Turtle Shell and shirt, Master Roshi starts to bulk up his scrawny body instantly. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar are still staring in awe. After harnessing his energy and uttering the phrase “Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha,” Master Roshi releases the energy towards the castle. When it was all over, he returns to his normal self, but everyone mentions that even though the fire is out, the castle is destroyed as well. However, Bulma was able to find the Dragon Ball in the rubble. Master Roshi tells Goku that the Kamehameha took him 50 years to perfect. However, Goku manages to perform it within 50 seconds, and destroys the capsule car in the process. Then, Goku mentions that it was not as powerful as Master Roshi's. Master Roshi is dumbfounded, but after Ox-King mentions that he is the grandson of Grandpa Gohan, they briefly talk about him. When Bulma sees that Goku destroyed the car, she becomes upset, but the Ox-King offers the group a hovercar to use for a job well done. However, before Goku, Bulma, and Oolong take off, Master Roshi reminds Bulma about the deal. Quickly, Bulma pulls Oolong aside and asks him to go on the date with Roshi in her place. At first Oolong declines but after some convincing from Bulma, he relents. Oolong then changes into a short and chubby version of Bulma, much to her annoyance. He changes into an identical version of Bulma and goes on his date with Master Roshi. On this date, which is nothing more than a walk, Oolong (turned as Bulma) shows Roshi his breasts, which totally floors the master and the "date" is effectively over. Watching from a distance, the real Bulma cannot believe that Oolong did such a thing. Goku and Chi-Chi talk for a little bit with both asking if they will think about each other. However, in Japanese dub, Chi-Chi asks if Goku will take her as his bride which Goku accepts if she wants him to, causing a misunderstanding. Eventually, the group takes off, and Yamcha and Puar follow in their own air car. Major Events *Goku and Chi-Chi arrive at Kame House and convince Roshi to go put out the flames on Fire Mountain. *Master Roshi puts out the flames on Fire Mountain with the Kamehameha Wave, but destroys the castle in the process. *Goku learns the Kamehameha Wave, and blows up the car Yamcha gave them in the process. *Bulma, Goku, and Oolong obtain the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Battles *Chi-Chi vs. Master Roshi Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Master Roshi *Turtle *Baby Gamera *Ox-King *Chi-Chi *Yamcha *Puar Locations *Kame House *Fire Mountain Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Chi-Chi's helmet *Bansho Fan (mentioned and flashback only) *Sunglasses *Turtle Shell *Tail *Fountain of Youth (mentioned only) *Television *Bunny costume *Dragon Radar *Car *Dragon Ball (Seven-star Ball) *DynoCap *Hovercar Techniques *Stay Away From Me! - Used by Chi-Chi. *Flight - Used by Puar. *MAX Power Kamehameha - Used by Master Roshi. *Kamehameha - Used by Goku. *Wolf Fang Fist - Used by Yamcha. (mentioned only) *Shapeshifting - Used by Oolong. Transformations *''Max Power'' - Used by Master Roshi. *Bulma - Used by Oolong via Shapeshifting. Differences from the Manga *In the anime, when Ox-King see's Master Roshi, he rushes over and bows before him causing a heavy this that knocks his dizzy former master to the ground. This does not happen in the manga. Edits Visual edits Scene removals *In the early English dub, the scene where Oolong disguised as Bulma and exposing his breasts to Master Roshi giving him a nosebleed was completely removed. Dialogue edits *In the original Japanese uncensored version, what Master Roshi wants is touching Bulma's breasts, and what Oolong offers is doing "Pafu Pafu", which is a Japanese term for the placing of a person's face between a woman's breasts, often for sexual pleasure, which they proceed to do 3 times (though it's done off-screen and not shown). Bluma then berates Oolong for making her look as the "most perverted girl in the world." **The Ocean Group dubs replaced Master Roshi wanting to see Bulma's breasts with setting Master Roshi up on a date with an old woman like him. **In the edited Funimation dub shown on Cartoon Network, Master Roshi wanted Bulma to walk on the beach with him. Trivia *This is the first time in the series that a Kamehameha is used. *For some strange reason, right before Master Roshi fires his Kamehameha Wave, a white circle is drawn around Roshi's hands. This never occurs again with any other Kamehameha Wave in the entire franchise, manga anime or movies alike. *The edited 1995 dub of this episode uses the misspelling "Kamehameah." *Many times throughout this episode, Bulma appears wearing no blue tights, and instead has bare skin. For example, this occurs when she is about to enter the new car. *This is the last non-filler appearance of Chi-Chi as a kid. *When Goku fires the Kamehameha, he has two right hands. *The 2nd Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M0XX" codes, and they were recorded on March 31, 1986. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 8 (BD) pt-br:O Kame-Hame-Ha de Kame es:Episodio 8 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 008 it:L'onda del Genio Tartaruga - L'onda del Genio Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga